Gaz feelings
by GazLicious
Summary: The title pretty much summarizes it all... please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, and if I did it would still be on the air, on a different Network. All work belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and I'm just another fan who assume she can write. Enjoy.  
  
Gaz: Get away from me Dib! You're annoying me.  
  
Dib: But don't you care that Zim THE ALIEN is trying to take over the EARTH.  
  
Gaz: No. Zim too stupid.  
  
Gaz heads up the stairs and yells out before entering her bedroom.   
  
Gaz: You're the Alien.  
  
Door slam. Gaz slides her back against the door and sighs of relief.   
  
Gaz: I don't know how much longer I keep listing to him talk about the supernatural.  
  
She thought about the day and kicks her shoes off. Gaz slowly walks to her CD player and plush's play. It was System of a down, one of her favorite bands. Gaz mumble the lyrics of "Chic 'N' Stew"   
  
Gaz: Wanted Pizza pie   
Pizza Pizza pie   
Every minute every second   
Buy Buy Buy Buy Buy (x2)   
  
Pepperoni   
Angry peppers   
Mushrooms, olives, chives (x2)   
  
Need therapy, therapy,   
Advertising causes me therapy, therapy (x3)   
Advertising causes... (x2) …  
  
Gaz jump on the bed and open her nightstand drawer, and pull out her GS2.   
  
Gaz: This game started to get boring after the hundredth time. Hey what this?  
  
She dragged around the inside of her nightstand, and pulled out a picture. There was a woman about early twenties, amber eyes, and blood red hair. The music change it was "Endless Sorrow" by Hamakai Ayumi   
  
Gaz: Hi mom how's it going…I missed you I still do. After you die I didn't know what to do. There been a voided in my heart for about eight years now. Look how much I changed.  
  
Gaz paused for a while, and continue to talk to the photograph it conferred her a lot.   
  
Gaz: I can't believe there was a time when I really wore pink. But now that you're gone I only have endless sorrow, and the color black that matches my soul. Dib as well is wearing it, but it goes with his personality of being a weirdo. After you die mom, dad locked his feeling away for you and put it in his work. He always says that the world needs him, but Dib and I need him more than ever. I hate him! If you were still here you would tell me "that you don't really mean that" I probable would change my mind.  
  
There was a knock at the door.   
  
Dib: Gaz who are you talking to?  
  
Gaz: Leave me alone! I'm on the last level.  
  
Gaz lied about playing with game slave 2.   
  
Dib: Okay…I order a pizza it will be here in twenty minutes!  
  
Dib walked down stair and watched old re-runs of Mysterious Mystery. He did this so he could analysis the show more closely. Gaz returns talking to her mother.   
  
Gaz: Dib turning himself more like dad day after day. Not in what they enjoin, but distant from every thing else that goes around at home. They only wanna hear what interested them…I gave up trying to spend time with either one of them.  
  
She sighs, and beings to think to herself.  
  
Gaz: Maybe that how I grew to be this way. Dark, fear-provoking, temperament, ant-social, and friendless. My appearance fits perfectly to my attitude. Its only time that I go insane and kill myself.  
  
She sighs.  
  
Gaz: I'm getting tried Mom, I think I'll take a nape. Thanks for listing…I Love You.  
  
Moments later the pizza arrive and Gaz hasn't come down from her room.   
  
Dib: Gaz Pizza here!  
  
There was no answer he tried again.   
  
Dib: Gaz pizza!  
  
Still no answer.   
  
Dib: I better go check.  
  
Dib set the pizza on the table and went up stair. He knock on the door but there was no answer so he let him self in. Dib look around Gaz room he never been inside for more than a few seconds. He turned and looked around at all her stuff. Posters of music groups such as: System of a down, Soilwork, Taproot, The Cure, and bands or singers he never heard have? She also had large piles of CDs: like Dairy of Dreams, The Tear Garden, and other gothic music. Gaz had large collection of games, magazine, and comics. And there he found Gaz lying comfortably on her bed, curled up in a photograph.  
  
Dib: She looks so peaceful, but there are stains of tears on her pillow.  
  
Dib notice the picture and pick it up. It was there mother, and the memories can flying back at him.   
  
Dib: No wonder you been crying. I would have too.   
  
Dib whisper softy to his little sister. He had no idea that she would care anymore. He remembers the day when their mother died. They cry all day long, and she was mad.   
  
~Flash back~  
Dib was 4 and Gaz was 3.  
  
Gaz: whaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Why!!  
  
Dib: It's okay Gaz, don't cry anymore go asleep.  
  
Gaz: I don't want to, I want mommy. Mommy Mommy!  
  
Dib stork her violet dark hair, to try to settle her down. It worked she began to sob now, in her bed.  
  
Dib: Don't worry Gaz. Dad and I would take of you now, so calm down and get some rest.  
  
Gaz: But I want mommy to take care of me too.   
  
Dib: She will but in a different place.  
  
He pointed up.   
  
Dib: Mommy up in the clouds and near the stars. And an Angel and right now she watching us, and she saying "Don't cry my little Gazzy I'm here, I'm here. As long as you remember me in your heart I'll all ways be there for you. In bad times and good times, so don't cry."  
  
Gaz stared at her brother with wide-open eyes wanting to know more.   
  
Dib: so you see mommy didn't leave us she still here. As long as we remember she never leave us. She loves you and me, too much to forget us and we must-in forget her.   
  
Dib said this by pointing to his head for Memories and to his heart for Love. And Gaz nodded afterwards, and felled asleep.   
  
Dib: Good night sis.  
  
Dib said and kiss her good night.  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
Dib whispers and pulls the cover over her.  
  
Dib: Don't cry any more Gaz, even though dad not here as much and mom in heaven. Remember I'm still her…good night.  
  
Dib said and gave a light kiss on the forehead and left her room closing the down behind.  
  
-End- 


End file.
